Danger in the Forest: Cats
by Whispered Nightmares
Summary: Thank you those that review, it helped a lot...So now, lets introduce the cats...Then the story will be here soon! XD
1. ALLEGIANGES

**LeafClan**

**Leader: **Frozenstar- white she-cat with ginger paws and blue eyes _Stuck-up, forgiving, commanding, sweet and curious_ _Mate: Hawkwing, Kit: Dirtstorm_

**Deputy: **Fawnpelt- Light brown she-cat with white spots on her back, Amber eyes _Mate: Foxtail_

**Medicine Cat: **Fernfoot- Brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice: **Hollypaw

**Warriors (Toms and she-cats without kits):**

Snowfeather- Pure White with Strands of Silver with deep, dark royal blue _Kind and understanding. Will try to stop fights inside her clan and will protect her clan, friends, and family with her life. Loves to hunt and also loves the thrill of a fight. She hates it's consequences and the high it gives her. She will never tell anyone who fathered her kits, except her two sisters. __Mate: Shadowfur, Kits (future): Orchidpelt and Tigerheart_

Bumblestripe- tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

Foxtail- Reddish orange tom with white at the tip of his bushy tail, Green eyes _Mate: Fawnpelt_

**Apprentice**: Shadowpaw

Lightningclaw- Silver-grey tom with massive paws and blue eyes___Kin: Leapfoot (mother, dead), Talonfur (father, dead)_

Swiftwing- black and white she-cat with blue eyes _Lightningclaw's sister, Mate: Rosefang_

Brokenflash- dark gray she-cat with icy blue eyes _quiet and shy, but an excellent fighter_

**Apprentice: **Hiddenpaw

Sunflare- golden tom with a ginger chest, blue eyes _Powerful warrior with a soft side for kits_

Bluestripe- blue gray tom with dark stripes, blue eyes _A darkish personality with an even darker min, yet remains loyal to LeafClan __Mate: Windstrike_

Moonshade- black she-cat with large blue eyes _A gentle soul with gentle paws_

**Apprentice: **Brackenpaw

Mintstripe- brown tabby tom with blue eyes _A quick thinking warrior with a heart of gold_

**Apprentices (6 moons and older training to be warriors):**

Hollypaw- dark gray she-cat, almost black, with dark green eyes _jumpy, nervous about the cats around her, but confident and quick-thinking in her work_

Shadowpaw- Jet black she-cat with very long canines, red eyes ~_Shadowfang_

Hiddenpaw- light gray tom with amber eyes _As quiet as a mouse with claws like eagles __~Hiddenblaze_

Brackenpaw- golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes _Stealthy and quick __~Brackenpelt_

**Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits):**

Rosefang-pinkish-grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes _Mate of Lightningclaw and cares for Freekit_

Windstrike- light brown she-cat with large amber eyes _Mate of Bluestripe and cares for Dirtkit_

**Kits (6 moon and under that can cause a lot of trouble):**

Spottedkit -black, ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes _~Spottedflame_

Leapkit- silver grey tabby she-cat with small black paws, blue eyes _~Leapstream_ Flamekit- ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes _~Flamewind_

Butterflykit- light gray tom with brown paws and yellow eyes

Jaykit- blue-gray tabby tom with blue eyes _~Jaywing_

Crowkit- dark gray tom with amber eyes _~Crowtalon_Orchidkit- Tortoiseshell She-Cat with white paws, she has Forest Green Eyes _They are both very curious kits. They love to explore and get into refined around strangers than Tigerkit __Child to Snowfeather and Shadowfur_Tigerkit- Gray Tabby Tom with Ice Blue Eyes _loves to talk everyones' ears off. They are an inseparable pair. __Child to Snowfeather and Shadowfur_

Dirtkit- Brown with ginger underbelly and blue eyes _She is a lot like her father, Hawkwing __~Dirtstorm_

Freekit- reddish-brown tom with amber eyes _Unknown and quiet, not much is known about the young tom __~Freefire_

**MoonClan**

**Leader: **Scarstar- black tom with a brown underbelly and green eyes _Would like a mate and kits one day…__his mother died while kitting him and kicked him giving him a scar on his foreleg_

**Deputy: **Sunstripe- Golden tom with ginger patches and light amber eyes _Mate: Nightsky_

**Medicine Cat: **Moonfrost- Dappled Gray she-cat with Aqua eyes

**Apprentice: **Windpaw

**Warriors: **Nightsky- black she-cat with bright green eyes _Mate: Sunstripe_

Hawkwing- Brown with golden underbelly and yellow eyes _Outgoing, kind, friendly, sympathetic, smart and commanding __Kin: Mate, Frozenstar and kits Berrykit and Skykit_

Firewaters- dark ginger tom with green eyes _A quick witted warrior with a sharp tongue_

**Apprentice: **Patchpaw

Fallingstream- a beautiful, slender blue-gray she-cat with sapphire blue eyes _A graceful cat with many lovers_

**Apprentice: **Gingerpaw

Owlstrike- a dark gray tom with large amber eyes_Kin: Brother to Fallenstream__ A gentle tom with eyes like that of an owl…beware_

Whispernights- black she-cat with yellow eyes _A dangerous hunter with a tongue of thorns_

Redfeather- dark ginger tom with dazzling green eyes

Raintalon- grey and white tom with green eyes

Beetleclaw- large black tom with yellow eyes and sharp claws _Kin: Whispernights__ A powerful tom with claws of owls_

**Apprentices: **Windpaw- Long-furred pale grey and white she-cat with dark golden eyes

Gingerpaw- bright orange she-cat with white paws and green eyes _~Gingertail_

Patchpaw- large grey and white tom with amber eyes _~Patchfur Kin: Gingerpaw, Windpaw_

**Queens: **Lilystream- pale cream tabby she-cat with blue eyes _A quiet, fiercely loyal, has a soft side for kits_ _Kits- Stormkit (white she-cat with black flecks) and Brindlekit (fluffy cream-colored tom with amber eyes)_

**StormClan**

**Leader: **Cricketstar- pretty golden tabby she cat with blue eyes A _very kind and friendly she-cat that doesn't like to fight but will if its necessary __Has no mate, but would like one someday_

**Apprentice: Fawnpaw**

**Deputy: **Brightpath- white she-cat with a black stripe down her back and blue eyes _Considerate by nature, respected by name_

**Medicine Cat: **Lilyfire- pale ginger tabby she cat with dark blue eyes _A shy soul with a helpful edge_

**Warriors: **Shadowfur- pitch black male with smoldering, emerald green eyes _A fierce tom in battle and very protective over his clan, friends, and family. Will disobey his leader if he feels it is the right thing to do. Very stubborn and hard-headed. Is very open about his opinion on battle strategies and any other plans. One of the best fighters in StormClan. __Kin: mate: Snowfeather Kits: (Future Kits) Orchidpelt and Tigerheart_

Morningsun- bright ginger she-cat with green eyes _Carefree and silly, tries not to fight but will if she has to __Kin: sister of Redhawk_

**Apprentice: **Brookpaw

Ashfeather- silver tom with gray patches, blue eyes _Bitter about losing his mate, Featherednights, to a battle with LeafClan. Tried to kill Fernfoot and Fawnpelt, but Frozenstar stopped him_

Silverpool- slender silver tabby with blue eyes _Kin: sister to Ashfeather__ A caring she-cat with forgiving eyes_

**Apprentice: **Darkpaw

Redhawk- large ginger tom with green eyes and a white tipped tail _Kin: Morningsun __Tries to fight with his might but always come up short _

Graypatch- dark gray tom with lighter patches and yellow eyes _Free-spirited and loyal…_

Honeystripe- dark golden tom with blue eyes and white paws _Careful yet clueless…_

**Apprentice: **Larkpaw

**Apprentices: **Fawnpaw- small light brown she cat with white flecks and pale blue eyes _~Fawnspots __A friendly and confident soul_

Brookpaw- a blue eyed, brown tabby she-cat _Worry-some and careful, she always is with Fawn paw __~Brookpebble_

Darkpaw- a very dark gray tom with amber eyes _Kin: Larkpaw and Silverpool__ Likes Brookpaw, but doesn't let his emotions out_

Larkpaw- black tom with gray eyes _Clever and sly, hunts like a fox __Kin: Darkpaw and Silverpool_

**Queens: **Flarecloud- ginger she-cat with green eyes _Mate: Redhawk Kits: Flamekit (dark ginger tom with green eyes __Careful and funny __~Flamespirit)_

**BreezeClan**

**Leader: **Burningstar- black tom with stunning blue eyes A _fierce and stubborn tom that always wants to battle_

**Deputy: **Darkflash- black tom, yellow eyes _Graceful, if he wasn't here, Burningstar would have led his clan into too many battles __Mate: Moonrise_

**Medicine Cat: **Hawkfeather- dark brown tabby tom with gray eyes _Quick with his work_

**Warriors: **Heatherheart- gray she-cat with heather colored eyes _Quiet and sly __Likes Fogheart_

Moonrise- silver she-cat with a black mask and blue eyes _Loves the night and will fight to the end __Mate: Darkflash_

Fogheart- dark gray tom with blue eyes _A small tom with sharp claws _

**Apprentice: **Songpaw

Spiderweave- black tom with a brown back and blue eyes _Quick like the wind __Likes Heatherheart_

Squirrelnose- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes _Wily and proud_

Birdflight- gray-black-and-white she-cat with amber eyes _Swift and funny_

**Apprentice: **Melodypaw

Flashspark- golden tabby tom with amber eyes _Swift, with a clever mind and sly paws_

**Apprentices: **Songpaw- pretty dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes_ Kind, caring, with a touch of gracefulness__ Sister to Melodypaw_

Melodypaw- slender light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes _Never seen without her sister…Very smart, clever and speaks with wisdom_

**Queens: **Coldflash- dazzling white she-cat with green eyes _Kind, caring, a natural mother __Kits: Whitekit (white she-kit with blue eyes__ funny and caring __~Whitefeather), Icekit (silver tom with green eyes__ Sly and crafty, a mischievous kit __~Icerapids)_

Blackfrost- black she-cat with bright blue eyes _Careful, quiet and unknown to her Clan…__ Kits: Rosekit (__a small grayish black she-cat. Amber eyes. Has a reddish pink nose_. _~Rosebird)_

_**Others….**_

Conspiracypaw- jet black she-cat. Soon I will come to power and conquer all clans and unite them as one clan under my iron fist rule. it will be called NightClan. Even though I'm only an apprentice I've had sixteen tom-toys so far. I just love to make them deeply in love with me using my extremely sexy body and then break their hearts so i can watch them be depressed and pathetic for the next few moons until i start dating them again and then crush them for good.**Kits? **:Are you kidding? I'll never squeeze those recourse absorbing, useless little screech monsters out of my womb. Although when i am the supreme ruler of the land i will occasionally knock kits into my badger pit for entertainment.**Background?: **My mother taught me to hate all toms after my father left her to be with a slutty rouge cat. Not only am i good at thinking of battle strategies but i am the most cutthroat fighters of all of the apprentices in the clan- literally."One day you will bow down and lick the mud and dirt off of my paws."


	2. Blood Shed

~Danger in the Forest

Prologue~

A gentle sunrise woke the forest of LeafClan. The once gorgeous stars of the night had faded away into a beautiful dawn of the land of leaves. Sleeping animals were starting to awaken from the sleeps, giving the forest movement. Though not all the animals were asleep last night.

Two cats were locked in a fierce battle of claws and blood. "Get out of here, Echostripe! I don't want anything to do with you anymore!" snarled a gray tom as he attacked Echostripe.

Echostripe, a slender brown tabby, narrowed her blue eyes. "But, Snowholly, you love me…and you said we'd always be together," she meowed seductively.

"That was before…My loyalty is to LeafClan. I like you, a lot in fact, but you're a MoonClan cat. Please understand, Echostripe," the tom meowed. He wasn't sure how the unstable she-cat would take being rejected, but LeafClan needed him more.

The brown tabby didn't take it well. "Get away from me. I hope you die a slow and painful death."

The gray LeafClan tom jumped away. "MoonClan is where you belong, Echostripe."

"Right, right," she sneered. "Oh, Owlstrike, there's a tom on MoonClan territory."

Snowholly gasped. "But-but-"

"Hurt me once, shame on you. Hurt me twice, get killed," she growled with a grin over her face.

A dark gray tom pounced onto Snowholly, crushing the small tom to the ground. "Get back to LeafClan where you belong," he snapped.

"Why are you snapping at me? Echostripe wanted me," Snowholly snapped. His green eyes were narrowing as teeth were bared. _I'm a good tom, I'm a good tom… Echostripe wants me as her mate…I declined…I'm a good tom, _the nervous tom thought.

Owlstrike hissed again. "Get off my territory before I rip your muzzle off," he growled. The tom fluffed up to show his anger with the small, gray tom.

Echostripe sat and watched with dark amusement shining in her cold blue eyes.

"Then let me go back to my territory," Snowholly hissed. He remained strong when his head was full of pessimistic thoughts.

Owlstrike got up and pushed the small tom away. "Never come back here, got it?" he questioned as he walked away, possibly back to MoonClan of the open forest.

Echostripe narrowed her eyes. "You got lucky with him, but not with me," she growled as she leapt onto the small tom's back.

Snowholly, unaware of her attack, fell to the ground with the she-cat on him. "Time to die," she purred into his ear. Her lifted her paw and revealed her unnaturally long claws."Echostripe!" He shrieked as her claws came across his throat. "A quick, painless death if I do say so myself, love," the brown tabby meowed. She got off the dead body of Snowholly and carried the bloody tom to the river. "Did you really think you could stop me? I control the Clans, now."

The dangerous she-cat washed her paws in the river. "Hmm, one lover down, three more to go," she said to herself. Her ear twitched when she heard rustling in the bush. "Hmm? Is someone there?" she growled, turning around to face the bushes. _One problem with LeafClan right there, there are a lot of hiding spots for them… As long as the creature stays in the bushes, I'll be fine, right?_

A fast moving, dark gray flash leapt onto Echostripe. "You killed my brother!"

Echostripe hissed, her fur ruffled. "Your brother tried to sed-"

"Don't pull that. You say the same thing after every male. But this time, I saw you. You killed my brother because he refused you!" she snarled. "And now, you shall pay the ultimate price…"

**Me: I don not own the warrior cat series, but I own all four warriors used and the four clans I made up :D Please review and comment! ****J**

**Secret: Yeah, that'll happen**

**Me: Yeah, know, I expected this crap from your sister.**

**Secret: Speaking of which, where is she?**


	3. Death and life

~Danger in the Forest

Chapter 1~

The sun rose gently from the morning and into the afternoon. A white she-cat with ginger paws was sitting on a branch looking out at her Clan. "Cats of LeafClan, gather below High Branch for a Clan meeting."

Cats of different sizes came from they're leafy dens to see what the leader had wanted.

"On a sad note, our dear friend Snowholly was murdered. His sister, Brokenflash, had confronted the killer and confirmed it as Echostripe of MoonClan."Yowls and hisses broke loose from the gathered cats, but one cat, a blue-gray tom, hissed the loudest. "What did you do with Echostripe, Brokenflash?""Did you kill her?" asked a black she-cat with red eyes.

A silent hush fell over the cats as they looked a dark gray she-cat."I did attack her, but she fled. But…" The dark warrior faltered, as if fear had told her to shut her mouth. "She-she fell into the river, Owlstrike…He was there… He ran along the river's edge, trying to save the she-cat….He did catch her, but she was already dead… Fearfully, I grabbed my brother and ran back here…"

The white leader sighed. "We will hold vigil for Snowholly, but I have happier news to share." She looked at a few young kits. "First off, Fernfoot has decided to make Hollypaw her apprentice. And to join the apprentice den…" She looked at a light gray tom. "Hiddenkit, you have reach the sixth moon of life, so it is time to be an apprentice."His mother, a black she-cat with large blue eyes, pushed the young tom forward.

"By naming apprentices, we show off LeafClan's strength," she yowled to her cats. The white she-cat looked down at the young tom. From this moment on, until he earns his warrior name, he will be known to us as Hiddenpaw." She looked over her Clan. She remembered that her deputy, a light brown tabby with white spots along her back, said that Brokenflash would be an excellent mentor.

Hiddenkit-no Hiddenpaw- looked excited, yet nervous.

"Brokenflash, you were Fogstar's apprentice. He taught you all about hunting and fighting in the shadows. You will mentor Hiddenpaw, train him like Fogstar trained you."

Hiddenpaw walked over to his new mentor and touched noses with her.

Brokenflash, on the other paw, looked extremely upset and nervous. No one knew this, but Fogstar wasn't the greatest of mentors. Fogstar, leader before the white she-cat, was a dark gray tom with dark green eyes. He had a training style that often left his apprentices in the cold, and turned them down a path of darkness and evil.

Brokenflash remained still and watched the cats walk away. _Oh Frozenstar, what have you done?_ "Hello, Hiddenpaw."

"Hi Brokenflash! What are we coming to do today?"

"Well, I'm going to stay by my brother. I can ask Mintstripe to take you out though," the dark warrior murmured sadly.

"Oh, well, alright," the light gray apprentice meowed.

"Mintstripe," Brokenflash meowed to a brown tabby tom with blue-green eyes. "Can you take Hiddenpaw out, so I can stay with my brother today?"

The tom nodded slowly. "I'm so sorry from your lose, Brokenflash."

"It was too early…StarClan had a lot planned for him," mewed a cat from behind. "StarClan must have lied to me," the cat whispered quietly, walking up to Brokenflash. It was Fernfoot, the LeafClan medicine cat."Snowholly is deeply missed," murmured another cat. Brokenflash was quick to guess it was tried to smile, but her mind was darkening. _If you truly care, StarClan, why did you take my brother's life? Are you punishing me? Why…?_


End file.
